


I thought you'd never ask

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Vignette, WinterShieldShock - Freeform, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Bucky’s lips are bright red with lipstick, and she has the urge to see it smudged elsewhere.





	I thought you'd never ask

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 4.

Bucky eyed the black gift bag with suspicion. 

“It’s not my birthday. What’s this for?”

“You lookin’ a gift horse in the mouth?” Steve quirked a brow as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

Darcy grinned and nudged the bag across the table toward Bucky. “It’s Tuesday and we like you. Isn’t that enough?”

Bucky sat up in his chair and squinted at their gift. After one last frowning look at the two of them, he cautiously plucked the white tissue from the top of the bag and set it to the side. He hooked a finger in the handle and tugged it to the edge of the table to peer inside. 

Darcy reached under the table for Steve’s hand. They’d planned this carefully, but there was always a chance… Bucky’s eyes went wide, then darted up to each of them in turn. A faint blush appeared high on his cheeks. 

“C’mon, Buck. Take a look.” Steve gestured to the gift with a nod. He gave him a warm smile and squeezed Darcy’s hand under the table. 

Bucky reached into the bag, slowly withdrawing a thin package. His flesh hand trembled as he slid out the pair of black seamed stockings. He held them up, thumb caressing the soft fabric, and licked his lips. 

“There’s more.” Darcy said, her voice soft.

Bucky carefully set down the stockings and reached in to withdraw a scrap of black lace. He held it up, opening the fabric to reveal a garter and panty set. The blush spread, and Darcy could see the muscles working in his jaw as he swallowed. At Steve’s urging, Bucky collected the final item from the bag - a golden tube of lipstick. He removed the cap to reveal a deep, warm red. 

“How did you…” Bucky trailed off, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from the objects in front of him. 

Darcy reached out, grasping Bucky’s metal hand tenderly. 

“I noticed when you were folding my laundry… well, you seemed to enjoy it, and-” She looked at Steve, wondering how to continue. 

“She asked me about it, and I remembered that time before the war, with Dot.” Bucky’s eyes glazed over with the memory, and Steve continued. “I remembered how you put her lipstick on, at first as a joke, but then-” Steve swallowed. “Well, we thought we could do it again.”

Bucky nodded tightly. “Now?” He looked like he was about to lose it and they hadn’t even started yet. 

Darcy and Steve looked at each other and smiled. “Mhmm.” She couldn’t wait any longer. 

Darcy stood, pushing her chair back and moving to Bucky’s left while Steve bracketed him on the right. She plucked the lipstick from the table and gave Bucky a questioning look. 

“Please.” His voice was breathy, and his cock tented his sweatpants.

Darcy twisted the tube, then lightly grasped his chin to hold him steady. She traced his lips, filling them with bold colour. The shade played off his dark hair perfectly (a relief - they’d spent too long at the make-up counter considering the options.) Bucky pressed his lips together, evening out the colour. 

“What do you think?” He said, strength beginning to return to his voice. “Is it my colour?” He smirked, and Darcy felt an unexpected jolt of desire low inside her. 

“Perfect.” She recapped the lipstick to protect it and put it back on the table behind her. 

“Gorgeous.” Steve added, and bent down to press a bruising kiss to Bucky’s lips. When he straightened his own lips were stained red, and Darcy had the sudden urge to see that colour ringing Steve’s cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
